


I dare you

by softouches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, a lot of unreleased tension, bartender!Jisung, flirty tension, guitarist!hyunjin, this is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softouches/pseuds/softouches
Summary: There is this obvious, almost strikingly huge line between Jisung on the shift and Jisung in his daily routine surroundings. Jisung on the shifts is confident and bold, with his fancy uniform and charming smile and impressive cocktail-making skills. Jisung in his natural surroundings, on the other hand, is a hyperactive ball of worries and anxiety, striving with his studies and nearly drowning in the amount of deadlines to keep up.And maybe Hyunjin is the type to date the charming Jisung from the bar. But he’s surely not the type to date a broke college student in his early twenties with obvious social issues.Or: a story of flirty but anxious bartender Han Jisung and even more flirty and anxious guitarist Hwang Hyunjin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZ_1-d3UEAAJpZM.jpg) and blonde Hyunjin who would be the absolute death of us.
> 
> the fourth scene features song by Day6 - [121U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE6WW-alPPM)  
> i highly recommend listening it while reading at least this scene  
> as always i'm super unattentive so there may be mistakes even when i proofread, i'm sorry :(
> 
> have a nice read! <3

Jisung really enjoyed working at the bar. Truly.

When he first started looking for a part-time job to keep up with all the college life expenses, he had not expected something fancy, or even pleasant. It’s a part-time job, and those are usually cruel, tiring, and completely exhausting.

But somehow – Jisung still does not understand how in hell – he managed to jump on that bartender vacancy. Without skills, aspirations or needed experience. At the interview, he just gave out his sweetest and most charming smile, while saying confidently and loudly: ‘I’m very eager to learn and to obtain new skills’ for what seemed like umpteenth time in two weeks of intensive search of a side job. And the woman – it’s still surprising for Jisung how that whole place actually belongs to such a young woman – she goes by name Hyelim, informed him that he got the job right after Jisung’s enthusiastic promotion speech.

Felix, his roommate, suggested that maybe that place was just out of everyone’s league, desperately in need for cute bartenders to draw in new customers. It was, indeed, half-true, but the bar Jisung worked in was actually quite nice and cozy. Not as fancy and chic as all the expensive bars on Hongdae, but with its own charms. Jisung sometimes thought that even the name of the bar, Double Knot, was somehow so beguiling and glitzy, that people could not get out once they got in.

And yes, Jisung liked being a bartender. He was not someone with a flirtatious personality, but there was something about this one-night flirts he had with his customers. He even gained some loyal clients, coming in to drink every Saturday.

But the best part of the job is definitely music. The bar offered live performances after seven p.m. every day, and the bands Jisung got to hear were absolutely fantastic. He was never a fan of mainstream music, of course not judging Felix, as trendy hip-hop songs were blasting out of his room. Mainstream music was, indeed, catchy and fun and enchanting. But being more on the indie side, Jisung got so happy not only to listen to these amazing bands, but also to have a chance to actually talk to them, while offering one of his signature cocktails.

Today Jisung was also excited for a new band coming in. It’s Friday night, so he expects a lot of customers and loads of work. He comes into a changing room ten minutes before his shift, saying quick series of ‘hello’ to his co-workers. As he takes his usual place behind the bar counter and starts wiping drinking glasses preparing for the shift, Jisung finally looks at the little stage at the back of the bar, where, supposedly, today’s band is rehearsing for the performance. The instruments are scattered on the stage, and mics are still to be adjusted.

The thing that catches Jisung’s attention is a glimpse of dirty blonde hair. He sighs and remembers that time when he got his hair bleached for the first time to get it dyed and it was complete torture, but this guy can easily trap you into thinking that it is his natural look, as it fits his image so good.

_No, Jisung. No stupid crushes on musicians._

He shakes his head, looking for something to distract himself. Luckily, the clients start to come in, and for an hour, Jisung almost doesn’t think about the guy with blonde hair. _Almost._

Making fifth margarita in a row, Jisung finally hears the sounds of instruments blasting through the speakers. Everyone starts to cheer, and that makes Jisung grin.

“Hello, everyone!” The speaker’s voice is soft but strong at the same time. Jisung turns around to face the stage, placing ready-made margarita on the counter. His heart jumps a little when he sees the blonde-haired guy and guitar is slinging over his shoulder while he is hovering over the mic, and he looks, indeed, breathtaking. His hair shines more of a bright yellow colour under the lights, and he sees the glitter sparkling on his cheeks. Four other boys are standing there behind their instruments, smiling widely at the audience. And, damn, how they all are so pretty? “We’re SKZ, and we’re really happy to perform for you today!” The crowd goes pretty crazy, swooning and yelling in support, “Let’s go!” the guy says excitedly as they finally start playing.

God, that is completely illegal. Not only they are pretty and fun to watch on stage, as they are fully occupied by their instruments, playing heartfully and passionately, their music is so… _frantic_. In a good way. Jisung recognizes some grunge and punk rock influences, mixed with kind of poppy and cheerful sound, that makes you dance crazily on the floor, as music pumps through your veins. And that singing voice leaves Jisung absolutely breathless. It sounds so smooth ad sultry, but powerful at the same time.

“Inviting this band was the best decision,” he hears someone talking beside the counter. Snapping back from headiness, Jisung looks to the side to see Seungmin, one of the waiters, nice, but bold guy, trying to survive in the fast-paced Seoul life. “And you better stop zoning out before Hyelim comes to check up on you,” he smirks, taking away freshly made cocktail.

Sometimes this boy is insufferable.

Still, throughout the night Jisung can’t help but bop his head to the music, humming along with melodies under his breath. So when everything is suddenly over, and the boys say their goodbyes, he feels kind of hollow inside, probably because of burning out. Jisung claps his hands to accompany the audience, and goes back to his upcoming orders. It’s Friday, after all. The night is not over and is not going to be for at least two more hours.

“Can I have penicillin?” Jisung hears an order somewhere on the other side of the counter and smiles, for various reasons. Firstly, not many customers order right from the bar, rather waiting for a waiter to place their order. Secondly, people hardly ever order penicillin, but still it’s one of his favourite cocktails. He grabs the bottle of scotch and pours it into a cocktail glass. Adding finishing sprinkles of lemon and ginger syrup, Jisung turns around to put the order on the counter.

What he does not expect is the sight of blonde hair and a pair of curious eyes looking at him.

Well, it is not rare for band members to stay for the night after their performance, after all they are living human beings too, and they have their needs, especially after fulfilling their work. But something about the blonde-haired guy makes Jisung slightly uncomfortable, and he is not precisely ready to deal with his fastened heart rate.

“Enjoyed the performance?” the boy asks, mischievous smile curling at the side of his lips. He takes his cocktail, slowly taking a first sip.

“It was okay,” Jisung replies, tying his best to be as indifferent, as he can. _Lie. Such an obvious lie._ “Not really my type of music, but you were good,” he continues, hiding his shaken hands behind the bar.

The guy laughs, taking another sip of his drink. “Yeah, we’re not everyone’s cup of tea. But thank you for being honest, I think?” He shrugs, and Jisung immediately feels jolt of shame coming through his body. “I’m Hyunjin,” he says out of blue, smiling widely.

Hyunjin. A nice name to have. Looking at him up close, Jisung only now realises, how stunningly beautiful the guy is, with his brightly coloured hair and porcelain skin he looks like a real-life doll.

“I didn’t ask,” Jisung huffs, and flinches. It came out harsher, than he initially planned. Hyunjin looks at him, arching an eyebrow, and Jisung quickly shuts his eyes, “Sorry, it’s Friday night, and I’m already tired,” he manages to blabber, catching up with his breath. “I’m Jisung. Han Jisung. I mean, just Jisung.”

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin brushes it off with his hand, and Jisung lets out a relieved sigh. “I used to work at the bar for some time, and it was an absolute disaster,” he rolls his eyes in annoyance. “People are so easily offended, and I swear, everyone thought it was their duty to hit on me,” Jisung smiles understandingly. “I quit after two months, but it is still a very vivid memory.”

“And then you decided ‘fuck it’, and created your own band,” Jisung chuckles, leaning over the counter slightly. “Nice.”

Hyunjin just smirks in reply, also leaning in. It catches Jisung off guard for a moment, and all he can do is just gape, his cheeks blushing. They stare at each other sternly, as if actually competing with one another, smug smile never leaving Hyunjin’s glossy and shiny lips.

As Jisung stated, flirting in the bars, especially with bartenders is a usual occurrence, and not something to think about thoroughly. It just happens, and you either play along, or nip in the bud. But Hyunjin is interesting and fluids this oddly seductive ambience around him that is rather hard not to notice. And maybe Jisung does not want it to turn into one-time flirt. So, he leans back, tearing his gaze away, with a tug in his chest.

Hyunjin purses his lips, looking at his half-full glass pensively. “I like you,” he suddenly says, as if it is the easiest thing in the world. “Not to give you the wrong idea, you’re just… fun,” he huffs, “You’re fun to hang around.”

Jisung gulps. Loudly. His heart seems to burst out of his ribcage at any minute, beating fast and violently against his chest _. Drink._ He needs a drink. Jisung reaches the bottom shelf under the counter, and takes out a glass of whiskey, finishing it in one gulp.

“Are you always drinking at the workplace?” Hyunjin surprisingly laughs, looking at Jisung’s clumsy movements fueled by alcohol.

“Only when cute boys try to flirt with me,” he blurts out before he could even think, and _no._ He absolutely did not plan to go there. But, well, he did not plan to work as a bartender either so why not?

Hyunjin is silent for a while, playing with a cocktail straw. Jisung starts hesitating, if that was a good decision to be this bold, and if he should apologize. But then Hyunjin looks at him again, and he does not look sad, or offended, or angry. He just looks mischievous.

“Would you mind if I asked for your number?” he asks, and _oh god_ , Jisung’s heart stopped beating long time ago.

“Don’t you think it’s going too fast?” Jisung asks, arching an eyebrow, but Hyunjin just shrugs, stretching out his arm in Jisung's direction. Jisung huffs, placing his phone in Hyunjin's hand. The latter swiftly taps on the screen, smiling at Jisung’s bunny phone case. Hyunjin returns the device, and Jisung takes it back, trying to hide his shaken hands.

“I’m just making friends,” Hyunjin replies, his lips twisting in a smirk.

“ _Hyung!_ ” Someone leaps behind Hyunjin, hugging him with one arm. Cute boy with glitchy eyes comes into Jisung’s view, and he quickly pinpoints that it’s the boy who played the keyboard on the stage. He seems to be of Hyunjin’s age, at least judging by his appearance, but the aura radiated from him feels bubblier, therefore making him seem a bit younger. Jisung lets out involuntary smile. “I want to go home, I’m sooo tired,” he whines, and Hyunjin just rolls his eyes. “Who’s your friend?” The boy asks cheekily, switching his attention to Jisung.

“It’s Jisung, he’s a bartender,” Hyunjin replies, titling his head, “Jisung, this is Jeongin, our keyboardist.”

“And _face of this group_ ,” Jeongin adds, pouting his lips, and Hyunjin rolls his eyes again. “Did you like the performance, Jisung?”

“Yeah, it was great!” Trying to act cool and unbothered could work out with Hyunjin, but Jeongin is impossible to lie to. The boy’s face lights up immediately at Jisung’s words, and that makes him laugh a little.

“And to me he said it was just ‘okay’,” Hyunjin squints his eyes playfully. “Where’s the justice?”

“You’re just too intimidating,” Jeongin leans in to whisper, and Jisung silently agrees.

“Where’s Chan and Changbin?” Hyunjin asks, but his eyes stay glued to Jisung, observing him carefully. The boy feels a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze, but somehow kind of excited and interested.

“Already left,” Jeongin shrugs. “Changbin needs to study for his upcoming test, and Chan is off to work, as always.”

“And you want me to drive you home?” Hyunjin chuckles.

“Exactly,” Jeongin confirms. He traces his gaze over Jisung again, a coy smile appearing on his lips. “I will wait for you outside, hyung.” Jeongin winks and heads straight to the exit, gracefully hopping off the bar stool.

Hyunjin doesn’t look after him, but lets out a sigh, like he is a parent in distress. Jisung can’t help but let out a heartful laugh, vibration going through his chest.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, but with a soft smile on his lips. Perhaps the most sincere he had yet to witness.

“You look like a distressed father of four.”

“Maybe I am,” Hyunjin agrees, and also laughs, rich and feathery sound coming out of him. “But honestly, I’m kind of a baby myself.”

“Cute,” Jisung blurts out without thinking through. Hyunjin’s eyebrows fly up in surprise at that, as he gapes a bit.

“And there he said I’m the one going too fast, huh,” the boy nibbles on his bottom lip, and Jisung manages to spot faint shade of pink on his cheeks, not really sure if it’s from alcohol or their kind of tensed interactions.

Jisung flushes more obviously, but doesn’t look away, not ready to accept the defeat. They stare at each other for a while, and Jisung feels rush of chills going down his spine, building up slowly through his body. Something about the boy is so… _enchanting._ He has this soft and pure demeanour, but still looks like a predator, observing his pray. And Jisung can’t help but fall into this trap, on his own will.

“You’re really fun, Han Jisung,” Hyunjin says, stretching out every syllable, as if he is singing one of his songs. Jisung thinks he needs to have another drink. “But unfortunately, I need to go. The kid is waiting,” the boy hops of the stool as gracefully, as Jeongin, throwing his last glance at Jisung before turning around. “See you soon.”

With that he salutes, and lazily makes his walk to the doors. His moves are so sharp and eradiate such power around him that Jisung thinks the boy could be an immaculate dancer in another life.

“Stop. Zoning. Out,” Seungmin leans over the counter and slaps Jisung on the shoulder. The latter yelps helplessly, but obeys, and starts making yet _another margarita_. So boring.

Makes him kind of miss Hyunjin’s exquisite cocktail preferences.

And maybe makes him miss Hyunjin himself too.

*

The strong and violent beeps of alarm clock are crashing through Jisung’s ears like a thunder. He growls deeply, throwing one of his cushions over his head, but then suddenly feels the weight of someone’s body on him.

“Sungieeee,” Felix’s loud voice screeches even more than his annoying alarm. “You’re going to miss your class again, wake up.” He takes the cushion away and clings onto Jisung’s arm.

“Go away,” Jisung whines, trying to get his cushion back, but Felix holds him into place with a tight hug. They both kind of enjoy skinship and all that comes within this term: touches, hugs and even kisses shared between them being no more than platonic.

“I even made breakfast so your ass could finally wake up,” Felix says and Jisung is immediately interested, feeling as his stomach growls demandingly. Felix starts tugging him to the edge of the bed when the sound of notification rings loudly through the room. It’s probably Minho, making sure Jisung woke up on time and didn’t oversleep again.

Felix, being closer to Jisung’s bedside table quickly picks his phone up, typing in the password and looking at the screen. “Who’s ‘blonde boy’?” Felix asks and Jisung freezes for a moment, still hazy and groggy from his sleep.

And then it hits him, as the boy with blonde hair comes into his mind. Jisung jolts from his place, ripping his phone from Felix’s hands. His own ones are shaking as he unlocks his phone to check the messages.

**Blonde boy**

good morning funny bartender ;)

your boss contacted our group ten minutes ago

she wants us to play today again

are you on the shift?

Jisung lets out a strangled noise as Felix leans over his shoulder to look at the message. “You’re hooking up with a musician? We’ve talked about that, Sungie!” Felix exclaims, but Jisung quickly shushes him.

**Jisung**

hey there

well yeah

I’m on my shift today

why?

**Blonde boy**

let’s meet up before

we can come to the bar together

you will go on your shift and I will go to rehearsal

how does that sound? ;)

“Oh my gosh,” Felix whispers and Jisung takes a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate.

**Jisung**

okay

but I have classes before my shift though

**Blonde boy**

not a problem

send me location when you’re at uni

I will pick you up

**Jisung**

deal

see you soon then

Jisung hesitates for a moment if he should write something else, but decides to play it cool and locks his phone closing the chat.

“Sungie, we’ve talked about musicians,” Felix says seriously with a frown on his face.

“Lix, I’m not a child, okay?” Jisung replies as soft as he can. He knows that Felix had not the best experience with musicians, his heart being severely broken into pieces by one particular guy whose name they are not allowed to say. “I know what I’m doing, I promise.”

“Okay,” Felix huffs, half-smile appearing on his lips. “Just be careful.”

Jisung is ready to reply that of course, he will, but the sound of notification breaks through again.

**Blonde boy**

have a nice day, Jisung <3

“Fucking hell,” Jisung whispers gulping loudly.

“Wow, he’s hot,” Felix says, eyes glued to the chat. “Send him a selfie.”

“I look like shit, Lix,” Jisung grumbles, gaping over the photo. Hyunjin is freaking ethereal, and the beanie makes him look so cute that Jisung feels a burst of joyfulness somewhere in his heart. “Not everyone looks like you.”

Felix just rolls his eyes at that, quickly grabbing a powder and a blush from the table side. He gently taps over Jisung’s face with a brush and a sponge, eyes focused and piercing. “Here,” Felix looks up. “A natural look. Go send a selfie back.”

“I thought you didn’t approve of musicians,” Jisung chuckles.

“Not when they look like this.”

Jisung throws over one of his hoodies and settles phone down trying to find the right angle. He purses his lips in, what he thinks, is a cute manner and holds up a gun sign under his chin, taking a photo.

Well, definitely a natural look, but who cares

**Jisung**

have a nice day too :)

**Blonde boy**

cute

see you ;)

**Evil hyung**

Han Jisung

Bring your mf ass here or I swear I will punch you

And reply to my fckng messages I see that your online!!

*

Jisung hugs Minho with quick goodbyes, apologizing over being late to his classes again. The older is still sulky, having thrown threatening glances at Jisung here and there, his expression being rather vicious.

The only reason why Minho haven’t killed him yet is because the latter would have to figure out where to hide the body.

Jisung hurriedly makes his way through the campus, feeling his senses going a little bit numb. Hyunjin doesn’t have to be a big deal, especially for Jisung, who is literally a pro in flirting after working at the bar for more than three months now. But there this obvious, almost strikingly huge line between Jisung on the shift and Jisung in his daily routine surroundings. Jisung on the shifts is confident and bold, with his fancy uniform and charming smile and impressive cocktail-making skills. Jisung in his natural surroundings, on the other hand, is a hyperactive ball of worries and anxiety, striving with his studies and nearly drowning in the amount of deadlines to keep up.

And maybe Hyunjin is the type to date the charming Jisung from the bar. But he’s surely not the type to date a broke college student in his early twenties with obvious social issues.

As he comes closer to the main entrance, he immediately spots figure dressed in all black, with a familiar beanie on the person’s head. Hyunjin is leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed on his chest, looking pretty chic even without make up on his face and in his casual clothes. Jisung didn’t realise how freaking tall the boy is. At least for him, as the latter is a living epitome of tiny.

Jisung takes a deep breath, straightens his shoulders, puts the most charming smile on his lips and starts approaching the boy. “Hyunjin, hey!” He calls out, raising his arm to attract attention.

The boy slowly looks up, playful smile appearing on his face as he squints his eyes almost mischievously. Jisung wholeheartedly wonders if the boy ever gets nervous when he always looks like he owns the world.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin nods when the boy comes closer. Despite his confident ambience Jisung’s name sounds oddly soft and tender as he says it, almost with caution. “You look nice,” he says with a smile.

“Said a supermodel,” Jisung grumbles but flinches at the sight of Hyunjin’s arched eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“That’s fine, it’s cute,” Hyunjin shrugs, eyes glued to Jisung’s face. The latter doesn’t want to flush, but feels like it’s too hot suddenly, as his palms starts sweating again and his face seems to be on fire.

Jisung can swear he physically feels electricity going in waves on his skin, the air between them seeming undeniably tense. Not from being uncomfortable, rather from distant taste of curiosity and eagerness between each other.

“Are you hungry?” Jisung clears his throat, breaking an eye contact, as it was almost unbearable to handle the other boy’s intense gaze. “I know a nice place nearby, we can eat before your performance. I bet you’re not eating properly, you know, you’re so skinny? So you probably have to eat and--,” Jisung sucks in a breath, rubbing his palms together.

Fuck. He is blabbering again.

But Hyunjin laughs, rather kindly, and Jisung can spot traces of dimples on his cheeks. “Yeah, food is a good idea. I’m starving,” he stretches out the last word, holding onto his stomach.

Jisung relaxes slightly, and gives off a forced smile. “Sorry, I’m kinda hyperactive most of the times,” he scratches the back of his head, shyly looking away. “People say I can be too much.”

“Screw the people,” Hyunjin snorts. “You’re adorable, Han Jisung.”

_Code red. I repeat, code red._

Jisung tries to come up with something decent, but in the end just lets out the strangest noise, something between wheezing and screeching.

“You can’t--,” Jisung takes a deep breath, trying to put himself together. “You can’t say it just like that.”

“Why?” Hyunjin asks daringly.

“Because my heart is too soft for this,” Jisung pouts, mumbling the words quietly.

Light smirk curls at the side of Hyunjin’s (stupidly gorgeous, so to say) lips. “I will warn you next time.”

“Next time?”

“How am I supposed to flirt?” Hyunjin asks with a genuinely surprised expression.

It’s going… rather quick.

Jisung knows of musicians, not only from personal experience. They are careless, extremly easy-going, and oddly seductive, but will break your heart at some point for sure.

And Jisung doesn’t want to get his heart broken.

They settle on the nice place down the road, rather small, but cozy, with an adorably cheerful auntie greeting them at the entrance. They order their food, conversation flowing between them quite comfortably, to Jisung’s surprise. Hyunjin tries to soften the atmosphere by jokes and whimsical stories from his life, and Jisung listens attentively, feeling comfy enough to even joke around, making Hyunjin dissolve into splutter of smiles and dimples.

“I think I’m the one talking too much now,” Hyunjin complains, stealing glances at Jisung. “Tell me something about you. What’s your favourite food? What’s your major? What’s your passion?” The boy throws questions at him rapidly.

“Uhm, I love cakes,” Jisung bends one finger. “I’m language major,” another finger. “And passion,” he looks away dreamingly, as if thinking it through. “Well, I love poetry.”

“Poetry?” Hyunjin’s eyes go a little wide. “Like, reading, or do you also write?”

“Both,” Jisung answers with a smile. It’s always the same reaction. “I really loved reading poetry, as a kid, and then started writing when I got older. It’s nothing special, though.”

Hyunjin’s expression stays slightly shocked, with parted lips and eyes bugging out while he blinks rapidly. “No, that sounds cool,” excitement soaks through his voice and warmth accumulate somewhere near Jisung’s heart at that. “I mostly help to write music, as Changbin-hyung is our main lyricist. I’m also trying, but still not that good,” Hyunjin wrinkles his nose, and purses his lips.

“I’m just emotional person,” Jisung explains, slightly affected by Hyunjin’s cute-like face expressions. “And it multiplied when I was in my teens so I just needed to write it out somewhere. Now it’s kind of like a habit.”

“Will you show some of your works to me?” Hyunjin asks with head leaned upon his palm.

“Well, if we will still be friends,” Jisung mutters, nervously thrumming his fingers on the table.

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“Maybe you wouldn’t want to.” Something strikes sharply through Jisung’s chest at the mere thought of it but he tries to brush it away.

Hyunjin straightens up, titling his head to the side, looking at the other boy sternly. “Jisung, I wanted to get your number after ten minutes of talking, asked you out for a dinner, and all that was accompanied by my constant flirting. Didn’t it hit you that I may be interested in something more… permanent?”

Jisung gapes, feeling as if his insides are turned upside down and he will burst out at any second. He can’t help but stare, as his brain short circuits in attempts to form words or expressions. The silence is broken by auntie who kindly places their food in front of them with a smile. They both say quick thank you’s, attention switching to the plates full of food.

“So, language major?” Hyunjin asks out of blue, and Jisung mellows out at that, answering the question in a light-hearted manner. The eager tension between them doesn’t go away fully, but Hyunjin really tries, keeping up the conversation with the most random questions.

An hour later, they start to make their way to the bar, deciding on getting there on foot. Jisung really tries to keep a healthy distance, but Hyunjin seems not really satisfied with that, casually leaning in Jisung’s side, accompanied by butterfly-like touches here and there.

“What about you?” Jisung asks, putting his hands into jeans pockets. “Do you study, or..?”

“I dropped out,” Hyunjin shrugs.

“Sorry,” Jisung feels as his cheeks are flushing.

“It’s nothing special, actually,” Hyunjin says, gaze wondering somewhere afar. “My parents wanted me to study law. But I hated it, and in the end dropped out because of poor attendance. My father kicked me out,” he lets humourless laugh. “I was left with nothing, but my guitar, that’s how I started performing on the streets. And that’s how Chan-hyung found me,” Hyunjin smiles with such sincerity at the name that Jisung wants to give that Chan guy a hug. “He and Changbin-hyung offered a place in their apartments, and then in their band. So, here I am, making music and trying to survive.”

“Wow,” Jisung huffs. “That’s… a lot to endure.”

Jisung had a happy childhood, leaving out particular kids who can be mean and harsh sometimes. But his family was always supportive of him, cheering him up with their words and aspiring messages. Of course, not everything is perfect – his father still doesn’t know that he is working at the bar, after all. But he still feels unconditional love and care for them.

“As I said, I’m pretty happy now,” playfulness gets back to Hyunjin’s voice. “Will you write a poem for me now?” He turns to face Jisung, trying to catch his gaze.

Jisung puffs his cheeks, trying not to show that he is flustered, but judging from Hyunjin’s expression he miserably fails. “I will make you know, if I do,” Jisung manages to say, voice still sounding strangled from all the wheezing sounds.

Twilight slowly starts to overtake the city, and a familiar illuminated sign comes into view. People are already gathered around the bar, waiting for it to open, something that makes Jisung happy. He even recognises some faces, either from campus or regulars coming in every night.

Jisung grabs Hyunjin by the arm and the latter looks at him with something between confusion and amusement, same confident smirk curled at the sight of his lips. “Can’t wait to hold my hand? You could just ask?”

The more Jisungs spends with the boy, the more he gets used to his occasional flirting, so instead of getting flustered he just blatantly rolls his eyes, tugging Hyunjin in the nearest alleyway.

“Back entrance,” Jisung goes slightly ahead as Hyunjin trail behind him. His hand tingles right where it comes into contact with Hyunjin’s skin, sending tiny currents of electricity through his body. “They won’t let you through the main entrance,” Jisung continues, taking out the keys from his bag, opening the door. “Seungmin must have let your friends in earlier. He comes there to study as there are too many people at the dorms, and this place is empty before evening.”

Hyunjin just nods, following Jisung into the premises. The lights are a bit dimmed, as usual, the whole place glowing with a soft splutters of red and black, just as the sign on the outside. As the boys approach the bar counter, Jisung spots three figures near the stage, one of the boys – oh wait, that Jeongin, the cute kid – laughing hard and trying to escape the other’s person hug. The other person looks the same height as Jisung himself, maybe a little bit shorter, with his hair highlighted with splutters of blue, framed with an undercut. What also catches Jisung attention is the boy’s arms, as he wears a black tank top and it really compliments his buffed arms. Jisung bets he’s a drummer.

There is also a black-haired boy, a bit taller than the buff guy, but shorter than Jeongin. He turns around as he hears Hyunjin and Jisung approaching and immediately breaks in the softest smile Jisung has ever seen in his life, so he involuntary can’t help but smile back at him.

“Hyunjin!” The boy’s voice sounds as soft as his smile. His eyes then go over Jisung, looking at him with a tint of curiosity as he titles his head to the side. “And you must be Jisung?”

“Yeah,” Jisung answers rather shyly, scratching the back of his head. Hyunjin behind him places his palm on his shoulder, patting it gently.

“I’m Chan,” the smile never leaves the boy’s lips and Jisung notices dimples near his mouth. “This is Changbin, our drummer,” _Bingo._ Chan gestures to the buff boy, and he waves his hand with a half-smile. “And Jeongin, but you already know him.”

“Hi, hyung!” Jeongin exclaims cheerfully, wiggling his hands cutely.

“So, you’re the cute bartender?” Asks the buff boy – Changbin – his voice sounding kind of groggy and raspy, slight reminiscence of Felix’s one.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin grumbles.

“What? You couldn’t shut up about him since yesterday,” Changbin mutters, and Jeongin shoves him in the shoulder giving him _a look._

“Guys, you’re embarrassing him,” Chan scolds, almost like they are his children. “And Hyunjin too,” he throws apologetic glance at the boy.

“Fine, fine,” Changbin defensively raises his both arms. “Are you excited for our performance, Jisung?” The boy asks with a smug smirk, and Jeongin giggles somewhere beside him.

_Stupid musicians._

“Well, I’m always excited,” Jisung replies, even more confidently, than he expected. Maybe because he feels like fish in the sea in this place, his usually awkward self loosening up. “I’ve seen far too many great bands, though.”

“Oh, we have such a nice set today,” Hyunjin finally speaks up, and their gazes meet as Hyunjin tongues at the corner of his lips. _Illegal, so to say._ “I’m sure you will like it.”

Jisung just stares at him, feeling the same electricity filling up the air. He takes a deep breath, unknowingly looking for Chan’s eyes as the black-haired boy strangely brings him comfort. “Okay,” Jisung clears his throat. “I probably need to go prepare for the shift before Seungmin cursed my soul. And you guys probably need to rehearse,” he throws a sheepish glance at them.

“Make sure to treat us with a good ass cocktails after,” Hyunjin playfully nudges him in the guts, same charming smile on his lips.

“I will,” Jisung smiles back, feeling as his heart almost jumping out of his body.

The night promised to be interesting.

*

Jisung watches as the bar is slowly getting more and more crowded. That type of crowd when it’s not too much, but enough to get pumped up from the other people’s presence. After all, ‘Double Knot’ is kind of and undercover indie place, not many people know, but those who do just start to come in almost every day. Seungmin has always said that place has this enchanting feel to it that makes customers want more and come back, and Jisung kind of agrees.

He occupies his usual place behind the bar counter, as the orders are steadily starting to come in. Margaritas, Mojitos and Long Island, interluded by Pina Coladas from time to time. Not that they are not tasty, or bad, Jisung is sure he manages to make them one of the best, but still he kind of misses making underrated cocktails from time to time.

Penicillin, for example.

Jisung throws a quick glance at the stage. Changbin is already behind the drums – sleeveless – Jisung can’t help but stare at his arms as he twirls a drum stick in his hand. Chan is beside him with his guitar – and he’s also sleeveless, what the hell – goes over the chords as Jisung managed to make out expression on his face that is oddly concentrated. Jeongin has the brightest smile as he stares at his phone, sitting behind his keyboard.

Jisung gulps before settling his gaze at Hyunjin, lump forming in his throat. Hyunjin looks absolutely gorgeous, with his longish blonde hair glimmering under the lights, and black leather jacket thrown over his black shirt. Jisung notices traces of make up on his eyes, and that creates even more sultry and seductive look.

“Jisung, breathe,” he hears familiar voice and almost yelps as he sees Felix on the other side of the counter.

“Lix? What are you doing here?”

Well, it wasn’t that rare for him to stop by ‘Double Knot’, but still, Felix is not the type to go out, rather enjoying cosy evenings with a movie on the background. He also looks really good, with his silver hair styled neatly and a black jean jacket. But Felix can look stunning in everything, so Jisung is quite used to his friend’s undeniable beauty.

“Decided to have a drink,” Felix shrugs. “And give you emotional support, I think you need that,” he arches an eyebrow and Jisung rolls his eyes. “They do look so good, I feel intimidated.”

“Don’t, you’re still prettier,” Jisung says jokingly. Maybe this spot behind the bar counter does make him flirt a lot.

“You’re such a flirt on the shift,” Felix confirms Jsiung’s guesses. “Good thing I’m immune to that.”

“So, what do you want to drink?” Jisung asks, taking an empty glass simultaneously filling it with ice.

“Make me one of yours cocktails, I know you experiment with tastes in your free time.”

Jisung nods. “Sweet, sour, chilly, poignant?” He opens a mini fridge, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

Felix taps his chin with a finger – he usually does so when he thinks – gaze looking over the variety of syrups behind Jisung. “Feel like sweet today.”

Sweet. Jisung grabs whipped cream, milk and an orange from the fridge and starts brewing coffee. As he takes chocolate syrup from the top counter he feels like someone looking at him from the side, and he titles his head. Hyunjin obviously stares at him, as Jisung cuts and orange in two parts, squeezing out the juice into the glass. He wants to smile but instead of Hyunjin’s playful and mischievous expressions he is met with rather cold and stern gaze, something less than anger, but with undertones of moodiness and… sadness?

Jisung switches his attention to a cocktail, pouring the coffee and milk, adding a chocolate syrup. Why is he sad and almost angry? Maybe he’s nervous, or something happened? The boy lets out a forceful sigh, giving a drink finishing touches with two shots of Brandy.

“Here,” he places the drink over the counter and covers it with a whipped cream.

“Oh,” Felix’s eyes immediately light up, like he’s small child and his parents bought him his favourite ice cream. Jisung can’t help but smile at that. “Thank you, Sungie. Looks great,” he starts sipping with a straw. “That guy behind the drums looks good too,” he mumbles, eyes wandering over the stage.

“That’s Changbin,” Jisung says, and Felix mouths the name after him. “And I’ve thought you don’t date musicians, no?”

“I don’t have to date him, right?” Felix arches an eyebrow, and Jisung just lets out a small laugh at that.

“Hello!” Hyunjin cheerfully exclaims, but Jisung can’t help but notice that he is rather tensed. “We’re SKZ and we’re happy to perform here again!” A round of applauses and cheers fill the room. “Before we had more rebellious songs but today we want to sing about love,” he slowly traces his gaze over Jisung, who feels like he would die from heart attack any time soon as the boy looks directly in his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Felix mumbles somewhere from the counter.

“Shut up,” Jisung huffs.

“Anyways,” Hyunjin looks at the audience again. “Let’s start!”

The sounds of the guitar are first: raspy, loud, almost aggressive. Changbin starts drumming along, accompanied by Jeongin’s keys, and Hyunjin starts playing, getting closer to the microphone. And the lyrics are oddly – how to say this – tempting and alluring.

_Please don't intoxicate me_

_From you and your smile_

_It’s getting harder to stop_

_I'm getting more addicted to you_

Jisung’s breathing hitches, as he grabs on the counter. He feels like he’s completely hypnotised, watching as Hyunjin’s hands are going over the strings, and how he pronounces the words passionately, looking through the lashes at the audience.

_Your gaze, your gestures, all of it_

_There's something that drives a person crazy_

_It’s dangerous_

_I've seen someone like you before_

_I've seen many_

_But they end up hurting me_

Hyunjin catches Jisung’s gaze again, and the latter feels his knees going completely weak as something tugs tightly at the pit of his stomach and he feels like he will start hyperventilating at any minute.

_I don't want to want you_

_I shouldn't be like this_

_I know it in my mind_

_I don't want to love you_

_Because from the moment it starts_

_I know I can't break free_

Hyunjin sings it almost seductively, not breaking an eye contact for a second, until Chan comes in and starts singing his verses.

Jisung lets out a relived sigh, his knuckles all white from how tight he was grasping on the nearest surface.

What the hell?

“What the hell was that,” Felix voices out Jisung’s thoughts. “I feel like I witnessed something I didn’t need to witness.”

The song is still playing on the background, and Jisung tries really hard to distract himself, pouring a Brandy in his glass and drinking in in one go. Luckily Seungmin comes with a bunch of orders, and Jisung gets lost in cocktail-making process, as his breathing finally evens out.

The whole feel of today’s set has this sensual and attractive fluids, blasting through the rather small premises of the bar. Even Seungmin and Felix seem to fall into this hole, completely enchanted and bewitched by the frantic melodies.

When the performance is over, Jisung gets uncontrollably nervous, wondering if Hyunjin decides to wait for him today, or just come by to say hello and to talk. His hands start shaking and he almost breaks the glass that he is holding in his hands. Seungmin gives him a tired look, and Felix just huffs a laugh, playing with his phone case.

“Hey!” Changbin takes a seat near Felix, followed by Chan. Felix visibly tenses up at that, as his eyes open wide in surprise. Jisung bites down on his lower lip, trying not to laugh, and looks back at Changbin. “You promised to make us something tasty.”

Jisung tries not to feel that disappointed when he doesn’t see Hyunjin, and nods, asking the boys what do they want.

“The less alcohol, the better,” Changbin shrugs and is met with Jisung’s confused gaze. “What?”

“Nothing, Mister Toughness,” Jisung says with a smile, and Changbin snorts loudly. “You can try Lix’s one, it’s pretty weak,” Jisung gives Felix a look, then titling his head to face Chan. “And you?”

“Just coffee,” Chan says with a tired smile. “Need to work today.”

Jisung tries to come up with something witty as he spots familiar tall figure approaching Chan. Hyunjin settles on taking a seat near him, completely avoiding Jisung’s gaze.

_Ouch._

“Penicillin,” Hyunjin huffs without any trace of emotion in his voice.

“Okay,” Jisung mumbles quietly.

He starts fiddling with ingredients, hearing a muffled conversation on the background. Felix always has been good with people, so it takes him seconds to engage in conversation with the boys. Hyunjin, on the other hand, stays suspiciously quiet, looking completely disinterested and indifferent.

Jisung places the drinks in front of the boys, and they cheer loudly at that.

“Jisung, you’re a magician,” Changbin exclaims after taking a sip of his drink. “This is so good!”

“Yeah, Sungie is a genius,” Felix coos mockingly leaning over to pinch Jisung’s cheeks. The latter slaps Felix’s arm playfully, but looking to the side spots Hyunjin’s hooded gaze as he stares at them.

_Ah, that must be it._

“I didn’t introduce my troublesome friend,” Jisung rolls his eyes, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “This is Felix, my roommate, we’re basically twins.”

“Yep,” Felix says popping the p. “Only a day apart.”

“Oh really?” Chan asks in a faux surprise, turning to face Hyunjin. Changbin bites on his lip not to laugh, and Felix knits his eyebrows in confusion, as if asking a question silently.

And Hyunjin… freaking _flushes._ It’s the first time Jisung sees his cheeks blooming with bright red. It’s cute and Jisung’s heart shrinks, and he wants to give Hyunjin the tightest hug (and maybe a gentle kiss).

“Ugh,” he mumbles, almost guiltily. “Nice to meet you, Felix.”

“Nice to meet you too!” Felix beams, and Jisung notices how Changbin’s face breaks into a sincere smile.

Interesting.

Hyunjin drops his guards, his charming self being back, with skittish grins and playful giggles. The boys engage into conversation again and Jisung also chirps in from time to time, when the sequence of orders is less loaded. He sticks to Hyunjin’s side, and at some point their hands brush softly against each other on the counter.

They stay together till it’s late at night, and bar is left empty again, people quickly rushing to their homes or to continue their night adventures. Chan and Changbin go to the stage to gather their instruments and equipment, and Felix volunteers to help, as Jeongin left earlier to prepare for his exams tomorrow.

That’s how Hyunjin and Jisung are left alone together again, silence between them getting slightly tensed and uncomfortable.

Jisung starts dusting the counter surfaces, and he knows that Hyunjin observes him carefully and closely.

“So,” Hyunjin clears his throat to draw Jisung’s attention. “Did you like performance today, or it’s also ‘not your taste’? The boy mimics Jisung’s words from their first encounter.

“It was amazing,” Jisung says looking in Hyunjin’s eyes. “But you seemed a bit… _sad._ ”

“Yeah, I--,” Hyunjin stutters out nervously. “I was not feeling well.”

“Why?” Jsiung asks, even though he knows the answer.

Hyunjin purses his lips, eyes focused on the empty glass in front of him. “Jisung, do you--,” he takes a deep breath. “Do you flirt with everyone like that on your shifts?”

Jisung leans over counter, getting closer to Hyunjin’s face. “I’m a bartender, that’s part of my job. Is that a problem?”

“Well, if I date you I need to stop playing in this place, then,” Hyunjin smirks. “I’m a jealous type, turns out.”

Jisung breathes out forcefully, feeling a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Gathering the last traces of confidence he leans over the counter even more, and places a kiss onto Hyunjin’s full lips.

They boy is visibly startled at first, but quickly melts into the kiss, lifting up his hand to go through Jisung’s hair. The latter smiles into his lips at that, pulling the boy closer.

But then Jisung hears loud cheers from the back and breaks away, rolling his eyes demonstratively at the boys behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin, on the other hand, just laughs, not even turning around to acknowledge the others presence.

“Does this mean we’re going on a second date tomorrow?” Hyunjin asks coyly, eyes disappearing into adorable eye smile.

Jisung gives a boy a quick peck, ruffling his blonde hair afterwards.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about writing spinoff about changbin and felix, hit me up if you're interested ;)
> 
> [yell at me on twt](https://twitter.com/softouchan)  
> i'm always happy to hear feedback (or be firends;))
> 
> ed: i've made [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softouchan) if you want to ask smth or leave a prompt:)


End file.
